Fu Su
Faye Matahttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1287751758002652/ Zhang Jie Ayumu Murase }} Fu Su is a character in Love Nikki. He is a designer from the Cloud Empire. Bio Appearance Fu Su is a man with a strong face, long brown hair, and green eyes. His hair is tied up in a blue ribbon and he wears flowing blue clothing typical of Cloud. When he first appears to Nikki and Co. in the Flower Field, he takes on the appearance of a country boy, with shorter hair, soft, light colored clothes, and a basket of flowers on his back.V1: 6-2 Mysterious Boy Fu Su Personality Fu Su is mischievous, first pretending to be a simple chopper who lives in the mountains. It is only after passing the various tests of the Flower Field that he reveals himself to be an experienced designer, the disciple of the late Ancient Pavilion Designer. He admits that he has been stuck in his ways for a while, living in the pavilion for years and years, but that it is time for him to move on and change.V1: 6-11 The truth History Early life Fu Su lost his parents when he was young, becoming an orphan. He raised himself with the assistance of a deer called Bambi. The deer taught him styling through displaying the patterns on its skin, its antlers and hooves, and the vigor of nature.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Twists and Turns Year 630 Fu Su successfully sold fake esoterica in the Flower Field in order to make money at this time. He claimed to be a pupil of the Ancient Pavilion Designer and sold styling tips.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Budding Appears This occurred until Winter discovered him and revealed that she knew he was lying.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Start from Beginning She brought the Ancient Pavilion Designer and the other four Flower Field Fairies to him. However, he managed to impress the good-humored Ancient Pavilion Designer both with his unique past and his styling skill, and the Designer took him in as a pupil. Intermediate Years Fu Su became a hardworking pupil of the Ancient Pavilion Designer for many years, and formed a strong bond of friendship with Winter. Though he tried hard to focus on the work set upon him by the Designer, Winter convinced him one day to go out for a walk.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Close Follower They climbed Mount Mango and admired the peach blossoms.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Seeing Is Believing When he told her it was time to go back, she scoffed at him and wondered where the boy who sold fake esoterica went. He gently explained to her that he was only doing it to make money to live since he was an orphan, and said that he was lucky that the Designer took him in. He did not take his kindness and hospitality for granted.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Student Beyond Master They met the deer that raised Fu Su while they were walking, and the deer led them to a beautiful part of the forest. Fu Su asked Winter what she thought beauty was.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Where Heart Belongs When he tried to explain his own thoughts, the Ancient Pavilion Designer appeared behind them and joined in their conversation, not bothered by the fact that they had sneaked out of the pavilion.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Right or Wrong Year 672 During this year, King Sayet passed away and the Nine-Day War occurred,Prologue Queen's Shadow though Fu Su did not hear of at least the former and possibly the latter until the Ancient Pavilion Designer told him. The Designer asked him to go to Pigeon Kingdom for him to pay respects, revealing that he and King Sayet had been close.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Continuous Hatred Fu Su went the next day to do so, and arrived, only to find that his master's health was declining. When Fu Su asked him what was going on, the Designer urged him to leave the pavilion, saying that it caged them in. However, Fu Su, ever loyal to the Designer, refused to. One day while collecting herbs on Mount Mango, Fu Su sees the deer again. The deer bleats sadly at the pavilion, and Fu Su gets a feeling that it's trying to tell him something. He returns to the pavilion to find that the Designer passed away. Fu Su put his body on a bamboo raft and sent it down the river, obeying his master's last will. However, he continued to stay in the Ancient Pavilion. Year 680 When Nikki and her friends visited the Flower Field, Fu Su masqueraded as a plain boy, unbeknownst to the visitors, but later admitted to them that he was actually the apprentice of the late Ancient Pavilion Designer. After he saw Nikki's styling skill, he was finally inspired to join society again after living in the pavilion for approximately fifty years. Sometime after this, Lunar sought out Fu Su for help in constructing her Stringless Guqin. She needed the main beam from a century-old house, as she did not know where to find the preferable alternative, a Sacred Tree nurtured by nature,Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Mysterious Poem and she thought the Ancient Pavilion would suffice. However, she was unable to find him at the Ancient Pavilion.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Silver Line Fu Su found her instead while she was in Moonlit City, as he wanted to buy fabric from her. She told him of her request, but as an alternative to using the beam from the Ancient Pavilion, he knew something about where to find the Sacred Tree. They went to Tai Chi Mountain, where Fu Su knew the owner of the temple through the Ancient Pavilion Designer. He had heard from the temple owner that there was a phoenix tree on the mountain that was over a century old, and it likely had a suitable branch. Fu Su told the temple master of Lunar's request, and the temple master not only granted her a branch, he gave her advice.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Smart Painter Lunar did not understand the advice, but Fu Su told her that she had to understand it herself if she wanted to succeed.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Harmonious Music He stayed with the temple master for a few days, and at some point went to visit Lunar again once she had finished constructing the guqin, but she could not produce any music. After she finally learned to play it using her heart, she invited him back to Moonlit City and played him a song.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Floating Guqin After this, Fu Su attended the Fantasy Styling Contest with Winter, and saw Nikki again.V1: 9-5 Ancient Pavilion Duo Art of War In Jinlin Palace, Fu Su visited the Cloud Empress. Fu Su was covered in blood, and the Empress was worried about their position in the war. Fu Su told her not to worry about him, and told her she must stand on the round platform and recite the words Bai Yongxi taught her. He reassured her that Yue Qianshuang would win in the end and that there was nothing to worry about.Art of War Event/Story#2 - Jinlin's Change Before the ceremony commenced, Fu Su stroked her face with a blood-stained finger. When she recited the words, her face lit up. It is possible that Fu Su's blood could have had an effect on the ceremony, or that it was necessary for it to work. Relationships Nikki Fu Su first meets Nikki in the Flower Field, and later tells her that she inspired him, helping him come to the decision to leave the pavilion and improve as a designer. Winter Autumn describes Fu Su and Winter as "the best of friends, always hanging out together".V1: 6-9 Competitions: Autumn When Nikki and her friends meet Winter, they finds that Winter is unwilling to let Fu Su travel beyond the pavilion, afraid that without him she'd have nobody to play with.V1: 6-10 Competitions: Winter Eventually they manage to convince Winter that he should leave, though Winter still wishes to go with him. Fu Su is later seen traveling with Winter after leaving the pavilion. However, at some point after this, they part ways.Star Lily Case Files/Dialogue#Winter Ancient Pavilion Designer Fu Su was the Ancient Pavilion Designer's disciple. He passed the tests of the Flower Field Fairies, allowing him to become a student under the Designer. He studied under him for decades. Fu Su took care of the Flower Field after the Designer's passing. It is implied that he did not tell anyone, or many people, about the Pavilion Designer's death, given that Lunar did not know he had passed.V1: 6-1 Challenge Flower Field The Designer wanted Fu Su to leave and broaden his horizons, but Fu Su believed that by staying in the pavilion, he would be able to inherit the Designer's will and become a great designer. Cloud Empress The Cloud Empress trusts Fu Su greatly, and they are shown to have a deep friendship. When Fu Su appears hurt, she worries about him. He reassures her worries and calms her down when she is panicking. Quotations Story = * "I thought that only in the ancient pavilion would I be able to inherit my master's will and gain a deeper understanding. But now I realize that I must go find real beauty with my own eyes, to create the perfect clothes." — Fu Su to Nikki, in V1: 6-11 The truth. * "The styling in the earthly world is protean. It does not only change with time, but also varies among different regions. I can be progressing only by keeping learning new styling skills. And so, to explore the unknown and discover the true meaning of beauty in this world, I became a traveler." — Fu Su to Nikki, in Peach Blossom, Past in Flower Field. * "My wounds are not worthy of your concern, your highness." — Fu Su to Cloud Empress, in Art of War Event Story * "How time files. The Ancient Pavilion finally began to welcome visitors, and so did I eventually set out on my journey." — Fu Su in the Time Diary |-|Styling Battle = * "The gentleman seems to be the only handsome one." — using Smile * "It's a little rainy and windy. The feet is like frost on the dress." — using Clock |-|Dream Weaver= * "Good morning! Need my help?" * "I can get progress by keep learning everyday." * "I like your style of clothes today." * "If you need any help, please let me know." * "I want to be someone like my master." * "You've completed my dream! Did you find anything?" * "What makes you so curious in my dream?" * "About the new dream, if you have any questions, you can ask me." * "Why do you look so sad? Because of my dream?" * "There is my past in the dream, I don't know what's your feeling now." * "I believe that the request is too easy for you, right?" * "Don't be discouraged, this request is easy, you only need work harder." * "You look so sad... Although you didn't complete this request, just seize next chance." * "Please work hard to complete request as learning styling!" * "Is the request difficult? Don't worry, I will help you." * "My Star Dictionary? What's on it?" * "You have all my information, so, have you known more about me?" * "Want to know anything else? If it's about design, I'm willing to tell you!" * "Have you browsed the Star Dictionary? I like playing chess, would you like to play with me?" * "You've completed my information, you can tell me your hobby." * "My thoughts are interrupted by you..." * "Don't touch my head again." * "It is really boring?" * "Oh, I'm thinking about new styling..." * "Don't touch me..." |-|Timeline= *"Living a secluded life is a cultivation, as is travelling to different landscapes." Name by Server Trivia * Prior to December 24th, 2017, Fu Su's name was localized as Higo. * Though the first character is different, Fusu (扶苏) is also the name of the heir to the first emperor of unified China. * Fu Su brought wine to Nikki's birthday party, which made Momo fall asleep after only one sip.Sparkling Cupcake References Navigation ru:Фу Су Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Designers Category:Cloud Empire Category:Love Nikki Characters